


A Special Gift

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barenaked Ladies, Benefit for Good, Concert, F/F, Future Fic - Months Ahead, Gift, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kara-Maggie Team Up, Sisters, Surprises, friends - Freeform, superfriends - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Kara arranges something special to make up for Alex and Maggie missing the concert. Despite wanting Alex to spend her Earth Birthday with her, she still feels bad her sister missed out on her first concert with Maggie because of Martians. Especially after Alex made it up to her.With an idea from Maggie, the something special becomes even more memorable for Alex.





	1. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara surprises Alex and Maggie with something special.

Alex sat with Kara on the heroine’s couch, they were having a Sisters Weekend since Maggie had to work the nightshift that weekend. They were laughing at the recent incident with James and Winn when Guardian had officially (and begrudgingly on Kara’s part) teamed up with Supergirl. It had ended with Kara having to save the two men from a green lizard-like alien that had been nicknamed ‘Mini Godzilla’ by Winn.

“Yeah that was pretty bad.” Alex stated as she took a sip of her beer. “What was Mon-El doing the whole time?”

Kara grinned, “saving a kitten from a tree.”

Both started laughing and Alex leaned her head back, turning to meet Kara’s eyes. “I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah me too.” Kara turned and put up her hands, “before I forget, I’ve managed a surprise for you and Maggie so clear your calendar for the second Saturday of August.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, “Kara what do you have planned?”

“I’ll be able to tell you next weekend but not until then and I’ve had J’onn and Susan help so there’s no one you can torture to find out.” She pointed with a grin before grabbing Alex’s arm gently. “Please trust me, you’ll both like it.”

“Okay but I can’t guarantee Maggie won’t contemplate Kryptonite if she doesn’t like it.”

Kara tilted her head with a grin, “she likes me too much and she adores you so, she won’t hurt me.” Nudging her sister she watched Alex roll her eyes. “But seriously, you’ll love it.”

* * *

The following Friday was Game Night so all the Superfriends were jammed into Kara’s apartment to play Monopoly. With Lucy in town for the week to oversee a DEO audit, she and her new boyfriend had been invited. While Alex would have betted on it being weird about James and Eli, the new boyfriend, meeting it turned out not to be. James and Lucy acted more like old friends then exes so everything was going smoothly.

“So let me get this straight…” Lucy looked between Alex and Maggie, “Alex is lesbian and you’re the girlfriend?”

Maggie nodded as Alex reached over her to take the cop’s beer. Said cop didn’t even look away from Lucy but grabbed the bottle from Alex midair, “nothing straight about it but yes, I’m also her unofficial partner in the field.”

“And they make a totally awesome team.” Kara stated while waving her hands. “First case together, Maggie and Alex totally tag-teamed a team of private security.”

“Second case Little Danvers.” Maggie said while standing from the coffee table to head to the fridge. “Hands off Danvers, you already had one beer tonight.” She turned from removing a soda from the fridge, backing having been turned when Alex reached for her beer. She opened it and handed it to the agent as she sat back down. “I won’t let you break your own resolution.”

“I did make an exception.” Alex stated as she put the soda aside, pointing to Maggie.

Maggie raised her eyebrow, “yeah and that exception won’t be present if I have any say about it.”

“You know, Alex giggles at work now.” Winn stated out of nowhere and everyone in the room looked at him, Alex’s glare practically lethal.

Kara covered her mouth before looking over at her sister. “I’m sorry but it’s true.”

“I’d pay to see that.” Lucy stated with a grin and Winn stood up.

“I have security footage.”

He found himself on the floor as Maggie tripped him, “you okay Schott?”

Pushing himself up on his arms he sighed, “I’m guessing that’s a warning not to reveal how un-badass your girlfriend actually is?”

“Alex was right, you are brilliant.”

* * *

“Oh, oh!” Kara stood up in a blur and grabbed the TV remote, unmuting it as CatCo’s Evening News came on.

Mon-El sat back on the couch, “what’s got you so excited.”

Kara turned to Alex, “so that surprise I mentioned for you,” she looked between the two, “this is it.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, “a news reel?”

“Just watch.” She grinned and turned the volume up as the reporter came on.

_“…now to Ellie Morse with Entertainment News.” The reporter turned to the woman beside her, “Ellie you said earlier we’d be mixing aliens with music tonight.”_

_“That’s right Jay, as we all know aliens now make up a portion of National City’s population, including our very own heroine, Supergirl. Recently, due to various political parties, attacks on alien communities within the city have been widespread. As of last week, we heard that our city’s family services department won’t be housing alien orphans with human children. This has caused a huge debate over what to do with these orphan children.” The woman smiled, “but due to our very own Supergirl, that debate can be settled.”_

_“Do tell me Ellie, what has our hero done this time?”_

_“News has reached CatCo’s Entertainment Division that the heroine has arranged with several musical groups to have a concert next month to benefit the building of an orphanage for these alien children. All proceeds will go towards the project but the venue itself is open entirely to the population of National City, tickets going on sale as of midnight tonight.”_

_The reporter smiled, “and when and where is this benefit going to occur?”_

_“August 12 and will be at the Open Green of National City Park. Bands include Owl City, 5 Seconds of Summer, Arctic Monkeys, Mumford and Sons, Barenaked Ladies and Dixie Chicks. We also have word of several solo artists that will be doing sets in between bands…”_

* * *

The volume hit low as Kara turned to her sister and Maggie, “so I thought about how to solve the orphanage problem that J’onn was concerned about considering the DEO doesn’t have the resources to house about fifteen alien children.” She shrugged, “plus I figured I’d make up for you guys missing that concert due to White Martians and my earth birthday.” She watched Alex just stare at her, “say something, please.”

Alex launched herself at her sister and Kara grinned, “thank you.”

“I guess I did good?”

Maggie chuckled, “you did great Little Danvers.” She accepted the hug Kara gave her once Alex let go. “Thanks for this.”

“Is there a story behind this?” Eli asked and James shook his head.

“It’s a long story.”

Winn nodded, “creep, long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter.


	2. Moments with Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara surprises Alex with something for the concert and Maggie asks Kara for her help with something for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made with a lot of love, my Valentine's Day gift to my readers.

A month before the concert Kara walked into Alex’s lab to find her looking between her medical tablet and computer, analysis of some goo on both screens. She paused beside her sister and noticed the agent had headphones in, head gently nodding in time with a song. Taking one of the earbuds out, Kara waited and Alex looked up at her.

“Hey, sorry I was analyzing the Azkarian blood we found at the crime scene yesterday.” She removed her other earbud and pressed pause on the wireless headset. “What’s up?”

“How much do you love me?”

Alex narrowed her eyes, “who do I need to kill?”

“No one!” Kara laughed and reached into her bag but kept her hand inside. “Again, how much do you love me?”

“More than anyone in the galaxy?” She asked before pausing, “well after my girlfriend.”

The reporter grinned, “correct answer so,” she removed badges from her bag and held them up so they dangled from lanyards. “For you and Maggie.”

Alex grabbed them as she gasped and looked from the badges to her sister. “Backstage passes at the benefit concert!” She grinned and hugged Kara as hard as she could due to the other being nearly indestructible. “How did you do this?”

“Well Supergirl got one but then she told the vendor about her best friend and her girlfriend.” Kara swayed as she spoke. “Told him you both missed a concert because you were stuck in a lockdown at work and it was your first concert together.” She grinned as Alex just listened intently. “He reached over and gave two more and said the backstage passes get you a picture of choice with a band.”

“Kara this is…” She hugged the hero again, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara pulled back and pointed, “next year, no missing my earth birthday.”

“No!” Alex shook her head and waved her hands in the air. “Never again, besides Maggie wouldn’t let me if I wanted to. She’s an advocate for birthdays apparently.”

“Oh well then she and I will have to talk about yours.” She grinned at her sister, “it’s lunch time, go surprise your girlfriend.”

Alex looked down at the badges then up at Kara. “I’ll bring five orders of potstickers for you tonight.”

“Really?” The heroine started rubbing her hands together in joy.

“Yes.”

* * *

Then a week before the concert, Kara looked up from her desk to see Maggie walking through her door. The cop parked herself on the stool next to Kara’s small desk in the communal reporting space as the reporter turned to look at her. She narrowed her eyes because Maggie looked slightly more stressed then usual and her heartrate was up from its usual resting rate.

“What’s wrong?”

“How much time can you spare? I have only an hour before I have to meet Alex at the restaurant and I needed to talk with you about something important.”

“About Alex?”

Maggie nodded, “she’s not hurt or anything but…”

“But?”

The cop looked around the office and saw other reporters working before she looked back at Kara, whispering. She knew the woman could hear her so she lowered her voice to a practical mumble despite the words being rushed. “Ineedyourhelppickingoutaring.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say you needed my help picking out a ring?” Kara grinned as she sat up straighter. “Oh my god, you’re going to propose!” It came out as a squeal before she leaned in, “at lunch?”

“No!” Maggie shook her head, “not enough time to shop. At the concert. I mean, the backstage passes gave me the perfect place but I’ve been thinking about it for three months. We’ll be together nine months at the end of this month.” She smiled softly, “I love your sister Kara and I know for a fact I can’t imagine my life without her now. I’ve never fallen for someone this fast and I definitely haven’t been able to see a life with anyone before.”

Kara grabbed Maggie’s hand, gently because she’d already broken one of the cop’s fingers before. “Wednesday Alex is in meetings all day because it’s annual recruitment from other agencies so we’d have the whole day to shop.” She nodded, “I’ll tell her I’m taking you out so we can get to know each other better. It’ll make her feel better to know her two favorite people are together while she’s stuck in meetings.”

“Thank you.” Maggie sighed in relief, “for both your acceptance and your help.”

“No offense Maggie but I knew you were the one for my sister when you didn’t run after she screwed up. I’ve never known anyone else to not run away or be as understanding when she freaks out.” Kara stood as Maggie did, “plus if I didn’t potentially see this happening one day I’d have already,” she leaned in slightly, “thrown you into the sun.”

Maggie nodded, “good to know.” She leaned in and hugged Kara.

“We’ll be sisters soon, I’m so excited.”

“You can’t tell Alex!” Maggie quickly blurted because she knew how close the Danvers sisters were.

Kara mimed zipping her lips, “not a word I swear.”

“You swear on your Kryptonian honor?” She whispered but knew the whole honor thing was a big thing.

The superheroine put her arm across her chest and bent her head. “I swear upon my family honor I shall not breathe a word of this or may I die in deep darkness away from Rao’s light.”

Maggie’s phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a text from Alex. “I have to go, she wants me to meet her early.”

“Okay, half fun and I look forward to Wednesday.” Kara waved as Maggie left, a lot less anxious then when she arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, let me know what you think of this chapter (or anything really).


	3. Concert Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex enjoy the concert before Maggie decides to propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone wanted to see the ring search but I already wrote this whole story before I posted so no ring search. But the epilogue will make up for it for sure, I promise!

The night of the concert Alex found herself floating with Maggie among the venue guests, their backstage passes to be used at a certain time. After the National Anthem and several alien anthems, something Supergirl herself had insisted on, the music began. Maggie pulled her into dancing among the area where couples had started dancing and Alex found herself laughing fully as she held onto her girlfriend. Their dancing turned slow when Arctic Monkeys started playing ‘I Wanna Be Yours’ and they swayed together.

“Enjoying yourself Danvers?” Maggie leaned back from where she had her hands looped around Alex’s neck.

“Immensely.” Alex leaned down and kissed her, grinning as she did. “What about you?”

Maggie scratched lightly at the nape of Alex’s neck and nodded. “Any time with you is perfect.”

Alex’s eyebrow rose, “even when we’re fighting?”

“Well no but I know in the end it makes us stronger.” She smirked up at the redhead, “the make-up is fun too.”

A blush appeared across Alex’s cheeks and she cocked her head. “True.” She looked up to see her sister watching from her seat on one of the light structures. “She’s showing off.”

“Let her half her fun.” Maggie turned Alex’s attention back to her. “Come on, I could use something to drink.” She put her finger up and looked meaningfully at her girlfriend. “Non-alcoholic, I want to remember this night without being buzzed or drunk.”

Alex nodded, “root beer it is.”

“I was thinking Dew Twist if they have it.”

“You’ll be bouncing off walls like Kara on potstickers.” Alex caught Maggie’s hand as the cop started towards the concession stands. “That stuff has more caffeine and sugar then should be legally allowed.”

Maggie turned slightly so she walked backwards while speaking. “I don’t judge you when you eat an entire box of donuts when stressed. Tuesday you put Kara to shame with how many donuts you ate.”

“In my defense, choosing agents from other organizations is stressful.” She looked up and yanked on Maggie’s hand as she almost backed into someone but it was too late.

* * *

The guy turned, “watch it!” He spilled what Maggie was sure was beer and some got on her jacket. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going next time!”

“Well…” Before Maggie could comment on his attitude, Alex wrapped an arm around hers and put a hand up placating the man.

“She’s sorry, it was a mistake.” Alex reached into her front pocket and withdrew some dollar bills. “Here, for the drink.”

As he looked up at her from wiping his shirt to take the cash, both paused. The man blinked at her before speaking. “Alex? Alex Danvers?” She narrowed her eyes, “Greg Buyers, we dated freshman year before you went crazy and decided to take on a MD and PhD at the same time.”

“Right.” She pointed as she still held the cash. “It’s been a long time and…”

“Yeah, you practically disappeared after your sophomore year. I heard you got arrested and that was it.”

Maggie raised her eyebrow, “arrested Danvers, why I am I only hearing about this now?”

“You shush!” Alex motioned towards Maggie before turning back to her ex. “Look, it was nice to see you again Greg but we have to go.” She held out the money, “let me buy your beer for the one we spilled.”

He waved her off, “your parole officer could probably use it more.” He motioned to the badge on Maggie’s hip.

“Shit.” Maggie reached down and took the badge off. “I knew something when I left the precinct to meet you here.”

Alex chuckled, “not my parole officer and all the charges were dropped, so technically I was never arrested.”

* * *

“There a problem here?” The sound of David Mitchell, one of Alex’s lackeys made her want to roll her eyes because of course DEO was patrolling the event.

The agent turned her head, “no problem Mitchell.”

“Agent Danvers, didn’t realize you were here ma’am.” He nodded, “Detective Sawyer, nice to see you again.”

“You too Mitch, how’s the wife?”

The man smiled, “pregnant as ever ma’am, baby is due any day. She said to thank you for the stuffed alien, thought it was cute.” He nodded to her before looking over her shoulder, “I should go break up that fight, excuse me.”

“I except baby pictures next time Mitch!” Maggie called after him.

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted her before turning into his DEO self, quickly breaking up the fight between a human and alien.

* * *

Maggie turned to see Alex and Greg awkwardly starring at each other. “Ready to go babe? It’s almost time and I’d hate for us to miss the call.”

“Babe?” Greg turned to look at Maggie.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Alex wanted to avoid the awkward conversation and took the hand Maggie held out. “Come on, I know a way to get us past the crowd. If Mitchell is here then so is Post and Nguyen, both are rookies and will let us past with one glare.”

Maggie chuckled as they started walking, “Kara mentioned something about every agent in the place being scared of you before we started dating.”

“I’m still scary.”

“Of course you are babe, of course you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Check out my new story 'How We Change in 20 Years' - it's kind of a future follow up to 2x13, the Sanvers Prom Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
